Catch Me
by Checkers-Loves-Jonas
Summary: When she goes to meet Shane at the canoes, she gets the surprise of her life. When everything feels like falling apart, who is there to pick up the pieces? Sheggy, Jitchie
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am stuck on my other camp rock story, so here is a new one! I just had to do a JITCHIE pairing lol, oh, and SHEGGY (I dunno, I'm adventurous lol).

* * *

Chapter One: Gonna Get Caught

* * *

Mitchie sighed as she made her way to the canoes. Final Jam had ended and Mitchie had finally made her way to go on that promised canoe ride with Shane. Mitchie wasn't even close to the lake when she heard voices, Shane's and Peggy's.

"Peg, I'm going to tell her. Listen, that duet we sang was just because of the song. I only see her as a friend. You're the one I want," Shane said, as he pulled Peggy Dupree into his arms.

"Shane, she likes you. I just don't want her to get hurt. But I don't want to lose you either," Peggy murmured.

"Peg, don't worry. I asked her to meet me here...to meet us here so we can talk to her. I see her as a sister."

Mitchie turned away from them with tears in her eyes. She really did like Shane, but nothing ever really happened between them. She stifled a sob and turned running for her mom's cabin. When she was halfway there, she ran into a rock solid body.

"Whoa, there. You're running faster than birds!" said a kind voice.

Mitchie looked up to notice Jason White from Connect 3. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'll just go now."

Mitchie turned to leave, but not before Jason caught sight of the single tear. He began to panic thinking he had hurt her. He reached for her and gently placed a hand on her arm, and she stopped.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" Jason asked, confused.

Mitchie shook her head before turning to him. "No, but Shane did."

Jason frowned. "What did he do? Anything I can do to help you?"

"There's nothing you can do. He just broke my heart before I had the chance to give it to him."

"This calls for a hug. Group Hug!" Jason said, pulling Mitchie into his chest, "It is so much better hugging you! Nate and Shane are no fun!"

Mitchie found herself laughing. "Jason, you can let me go now."

"Oh, sorry," Jason said, reluctantly letting her go.

"Jason, thank you. You made me feel better. But I need to go to sleep. Tomorrow is the last day of camp."

Jason smiled a sad smile. "Okay. I will see you tomorrow. Maybe we can watch birds together."

"We could do that. Birds are pretty when they fly," Mitchie admitted.

Mitchie turned to leave, but Jason grabbed her arm again. "Hey, I didn't get your name?"

"Mitchie."

Jason smiled a bright smile. "I'll see you tomorrow Mitchie."

Mitchie smiled back at him, feeling her heart skip a beat at his smile. She nodded and turned back towards her mom's cabin. Once she was inside, she sat down and wrote a song about how she feels about Shane. When she was done, she read it over and before she even realized it, she had fallen into a peaceful slumber in a matter of minutes.

* * *

Jason sighed happily as he sat up in bed. He would see Mitchie again. Nate looked over at his band mate and raised an eyebrow, wondering what had gotten into Jason. It couldn't be Shane, because he had gone to get breakfast already.

"Jason, are you feeling okay?" Nate asked cautiously.

"What? Of course! It's a beautiful day and the birds are flying! I am going to see the girl of my dreams today," Jason answered with a dreamy look on his face.

Nate's eyes widened. "A girl?"

"Yeah. Her name is Mitchie and she is amazing," Jason sighed.

"Wait, isn't that the girl Shane was talking about all summer? The one with the voice?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, but he broke her heart, and I like her. He missed out so I am going to fix her."

"Jason, she isn't a birdhouse."

"I know. But I like her. I would choose her over birds almost any day," Jason said, walking into the bathroom.

"Wow," Nate said, falling back down on the bed.

* * *

Mitchie sighed as she sat on the dock, waiting for Jason. She began thinking about what she was feeling inside. She thought she liked Shane, but since last night she found herself thinking of Jason more and more. As if on cue, a firm hand gripped her shoulder as the owner dropped down next to her. She turned to almost get lost in the soft brown eyes of Jason White.

"Hi Mitchie!" Jason said happily.

"Hi Jason," Mitchie chuckled.

"So, how are you today?"

"I am fine. Better than last night...thanks to you," Mitchie said slowly.

"Really? Well, let me just say this. I like you a lot Mitchie."

"Thanks Jason!," Mitchie said smiling, "Would you like to hear the song I wrote last night?"

"Sure!"

"Okay. Tell me what you think."

Mitchie picked up her guitar, and began strumming cords.

_You reeled me in with your smile  
You made me melt with your voice  
Now I've been gone now for a while  
Just to find that I'm your seventh choice_

And I don't wanna pay the cost  
But it'd be best if you get lost  
Because we know you'll never change

Don't say that you need me  
And don't play these games with my mind  
You better get outta my head cause you're wastin' your time  
And don't say it's forever  
And don't play, cause you had your shot  
You better stop messin' around cause you're gonna get caught

You promised me all of your time  
I guess I'm not the only one  
But see it's my heart on the line this time  
I'm your number one or I'm gone

Don't say that you need me  
And don't play these games with my mind  
You better get outta my head cause you're wastin' your time  
And don't say it's forever  
And don't play, cause you had your shot  
You better stop messin' around cause you're gonna get caught

Go and try to get me back  
(You won't get me back, you won't get me back)  
I won't forget about our past (I won't forget now)  
Never had the guts to leave, now you're making it  
(You know you're making it)  
Now your making it much easier for me to see

Don't say that you're sorry  
For breaking every inch of my heart  
I should've known from the start  
Now it's time to get lost

And don't say that you need me  
And don't play these games with my mind  
You better get outta my head cause you're wasting your time  
Don't say it's forever  
And don't play, cause you had your shot  
You better stop messin' around cause you're gonna get caught  
_You better stop messin' around cause you're gonna get caught_

"So? What did you think?" Mitchie asked nervously.

"It was awesome! I do have one question. Is it about Shane?" Jason asked carefully.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can we get to know each other?" Jason said bluntly.

Mitchie looked at Jason in shock and completely speechless. "What?"

"I want to get to know you better. I mean, I am not asking you out or anything, but maybe we could get to know each other. I would like to be at least friends. Plus, Shane already lost you, judging from your song. I want to pick up the pieces and make you feel better about yourself, Mitchie."

"Oh, well," Mitchie said, a small smile on her lips, "I guess we can. I think you're really cool. And you know how to make me feel better."

"Really?" Jason said, smiling warmly at Mitchie.

"Yes. So, how are we gonna get to know each other?"

"Oh! I know! How about we play twenty questions!"

"Okay. You go first," Mitchie laughed.

"Okay. Um....favorite bird?"

"I like the cardinals. What about you?"

"I like them too, but I prefer blue jays."

"They are pretty. Okay, my turn. Favorite song in general?"

"Born Free! It makes me feel like I can fly. What about you?" Jason asked.

"I like the song 'I Love Rock 'n' Roll'. I can't help but dance when I hear it."

"Me neither! Oh! Favorite food?"

Mitchie giggled. "Anything but The Famous Torres Burger. After eating that all summer and working at Barney's Burgers, I will be happy never to see another burger again!"

"Yeah, too much grease if you ask me. I would rather have...pizza! Pizza, without the chicken."

Mitchie laughed. "Alright, how about cheese pizza?"

"Perfect. Hey Mitchie?"

"Yeah, Jason?"

"Can you be my girlfriend? I really, really like you. I would pick you over a birdhouse any day."

Mitchie turned to look at Jason shocked.

* * *

A/N: Well, there is the first chapter. Now, Jason may be a bit OOC but that is because Mitchie makes him more serious. He actually has a mind lol I love Jason :) So, tell me what you think peoples!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm Baaaack! lol And I have finally decided I am moving to LA in May so I can go to UCLA. They have an awesome music program :)

* * *

Chapter Two: LaLa Land

* * *

Mitchie froze at Jason's question. She knew she really liked Shane, but Jason was there for her when she needed a friend. When she was sad, Jason was the one who lifted her spirits. Mitchie knew it wouldn't be fair to say no to him, yet she didn't know if she wanted to be with him. She finally came to a descicion and faced Jason again.

"Jason, I do like you, but I still like Shane. Can we take this slow? You know, just be friends and then if you still feel the same, we can start dating each other. I just need time to move on," Mitchie explained.

"Of course Mitchie. I wouldn't make you do anything you weren't ready for. Hey, can we make a birdhouse together sometime?" Jason asked, hopefully.

"Yeah! My dad owns a hardware store, so he could get us the supplies."

"Cool! I can't wait."

"Hey, can I play you a song I wrote a little while ago?"

"Sure! I love to hear you sing," Jason said with a wide grin.

"Okay. Tell me what you think of this one," Mitchie said, before she started singing, without any music.

_"I am confident  
But I still have my moments  
Baby, that's just me  
I'm not a supermodel  
I still eat McDonald's  
Baby, that's just me_

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same  
In the la-la land machine  
Machine, machine_

_Who said I can't wear my  
Converse with my dress  
Well, baby, that's just me [ah]  
Who says I can't be single  
And have to go out and mingle  
Baby, that's not me_

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything  
'cause of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same  
In the la-la land..._

_Tell me, do you feel the way I feel  
'Cause nothing else is real  
In the la-la land machine_

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same  
In the la-la land machine_

_Well, I'm not gonna change  
In the la-la land machine  
Well, I will stay the same  
In the la-la land machine_

_Machine  
Machine  
I won't change anything in my life  
I won't change anything in my life  
I'm staying myself tonight  
I'm staying myself tonight  
La, la, la, la, la."_

"That was good, Mitch!" Jason exclaimed.

"It's better with music though," Mitchie said, starting to blush.

"Hey Mitch, whats your number so we can keep in touch?" Jason asked.

"Sure!" Mitchie answered, grabbing her phone out of her pocket. She recorded Jason's and then he recorded hers. Soon she heard calling behind her.

"Hey Mitchie! Can I talk to you?"

Jason's eyes narrowed, and Mitchie could have sworn she saw Jealousy in his eyes as Shane reached them.

* * *

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! What will happen!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Its been too long, and I know I have explaining to do :) I moved! I broke up with my boyfriend, and got my own place. I am also trying to get a new car and get ready to move to LA. So, I apologize for keeping this chapter waiting.

Chapter Three: Arguments

Mitchie turned to see Shane approaching her and Jason. She sighed and rolled her eyes, knowing she had to get this over with.

"Hey Mitch. I didn't see you at the docks yesterday. I waited for you," Shane said.

"With Peggy?" Mitchie asked coldly.

Surprise flickered across Shane's eyes. "How did you know Peggy was with me?"

"Because I went, and saw you guys..._kissing_."

"Mitch, I was going to tell you about us, but I never got a chance. When I thought you lied, I started hanging out with Peggy and Ella. Before I knew it I fell for her. Peggy really is an amazing person."

"I know. I just wished you guys had told me before I fell for you."

"Mitch-"

"Don't call me Mitch. Its either Mitchie or Michelle."

"No. I am still your friend, but if I remember correctly, you are the one who lied in the first place."

Mitchie's eyes began to well up in tears, and Jason took the opportunity to make himself known. "All right, Shane, that's enough. She is hurting bad enough without you yelling at her."

"How would you know Jason?" Shane asked sourly.

"Because I am her friend. And I will be damned if I let you treat her like an trashy birdhouse."

Shane looked at Jason with a weird look on his face. "I am not treating her like a....like a birdhouse!"

"You're right. You're not treating her like a birdhouse. You are treating her like a _trashy_ birdhouse who has no feelings and can be taken advantage of and-"

"No I'm not!" Shane cut in, "Plus she did lie about who she was. She shouldn't even be aloud in my presence, even if she is the girl with the voice!"

"SHANE!" JAson yelled, grabbing Shane's shirt with his left hand, "She has a very good reason for what she did. If you so much as say one more thing, that I know jerky Shane would say, then I am personally going to tell the label that you did not change and have you dropped from the contract."

Mitchie then stepped forward, and placed her hand on Jason's arm. "Jason, don't worry about it. It's fine. I can see that he only played around when he said he had changed. If he doesn't want to forgive me, its fine. I already forgave him."

"Fine. You're right. He isn't worth it. Good bye Shane. Oh, and just to let you know, if you decide to be a man and apologize for everything you just said to Mitchie, then I will be _civil_ with you."

"Civil? Jason. I was coming here to tell her everything. I didn't mean to explode, Mitchie. I just didn't know how to handle the situation."

"Fine. But I need to go if I want to finish packing."

"Okay."

Mitchie turned and left, with Jason on her heels. She didn't get very far before a lone tear made its presence in her eye. JAson saw it and pulled her into a hug, and began to rub her back. She smield at him, and wrapped her arms around his torso. She felt sad, but knew that she had his friendship, and Caitlyns ahead of her.

A/N: May be kinda out of characer, but Its all in the plan .) Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Check out my new camp rock story: Connect 3: Its About Time and it's Sequel, Connect 3: A little Bit Longer!!!!!!

Thanks :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Im trying to get back to use with all this updating lol can you tell?

Chapter Four: Fist Day of School

Mitchie sighed as she sat on her bed with her guitar in her hands. Camp Rock had ended about three weeks ago, and her and Jason had been getting closer and closer. She was friends with Shane again, and everything seemed to be going smoothly. Except for the song she was writing. She had part done, but the rest just wouldn't come! She groaned and began picking her strings, singing what she had already.

_"Before I fall too fast._

_Kiss me quick, but make it last._

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me,_

_When you say goodbye._

_Keep it sweet,_

_Keep it slow._

_Let the future pass,_

_and Dont let go._

_Cuz tonight I could fall too soon_

_Under this beautiful moonlight."_

Mitchie frowned as she realized, she didn't have the chorus. Suddenly, her phone began to ring. She picked it up and smiled when she read the caller id: JASON.

"Hey Jase," Mitchie said.

"Hey Mitch!" He said in his cheerful voice, "How are you?"

"Fine," Mitchie said, then smirked, "Has Shane made your birdhouse yet?"

"Oh! I forgot! Here's Nate," Jason said, and Mitchie could hear him calling Shane in the background.

Mitchie heard Nate chuckle. "Hey Mitch. How's it going?"

"Hey Nate. I bet Shane's going to be mad at me now, huh," Mitchie said laughing.

"Nah, I doubt it. He had it coming by becoming a jerk in the first place."

"Yeah, he did. So how's the new album coming? Are you guys almost done?"

"Yeah. We have maybe two more songs to record. Than we need to book all the venues for the tour that we'll need to do," Nate explained.

"Sounds good. Well, Nate, I would love to sit and talk to you all day, but I need to get ready for school," Mtchie said, sighing.

"It's fine. I'll see you later, ok?" he said.

"Ok. Tell Jason I said bye," Mitchie answered before hanging up.

* * *

Mitchie sighed as she reached her school. She walked to her locker and was surprised to see someone who looked like a new girl standing there. As Mitchie got closer, she realized that it was Sierra with straight hair and no glasses.

"Wow, Si! You look awesome!" Mitchie said honestly.

"You think so? I mean, its a new look I'm trying," Sierra said shyly.

"I really do like it. So, how was your summer, besides getting this rocking look?"

"Well, I went to a summer camp for learning about the chinese culture! It was so cool! I learned everything from food to social events to building things and learning about ancient chinese legends."

"Wow. Sound slike you had a lot of fun this summer," Mitchie said honestly.

"I did! So, how was your summer? Did you eventually get a chance to go to Camp Rock?"

"Um, actually, yes I did!!" Mitchie said eagerly.

"Aw wow! I heard Connect 3 was there! At least Shane was. So did you meet him?"

"Um, yeah I did. But Si, do you promise you won't tell anyone about this?"

"Yeah, sure," Sierra said quickly, "So? What happened?"

Mitchie then proceeded to tell Sierra about everything. From lying to seeing Shane with Peggy. She even told her about Jason and how he had feelings for her.

"Wow, Mitch. A lot happened to you. So, um, do you like Jason?" Sierra asked quietly.

"I don't know," Mitchie said honestly, "I know I care for him a lot. But I think I'm afraid to fall for him in case he breaks my heart."

"Well, sometimes you just need to let someone you like catch you."

Mitchie sighed as she thought about Sierra's words. Deep down she knew she was right.

* * *

A/N: I'm trying to get this going again :) I promise. I'm hoping my other story will give me inspiration.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's the next chapter!! REVIEW at the end!!! lol ;)

* * *

Chapter Five: SURPRISE!!!!

* * *

Mitchie sighed as she walked into her house, with Sierra right behind her. The school day had gone by normally, with them being ignored by most of the student body. The teachers had announced a small talent show that would take place near Christmas break. Mitchie and Sierra were discussing that as they walked into the kitchen.

"I think I am going to sing, Sierra. I need to get over my stage fright if I am going to be a singer someday," Mitchie admitted.

"I hope you do! I haven't really heard you sing, you know really sing. I think I am going to do some sort of chinese dance and talk about its role in the culture," Sierra said.

"I just don't know what song to do. I could do 'this is me', but I wouldn't feel right singing Shane's part. Maybe I will do 'Who Will I Be'."

"Why don't you write a new song for it?" Sierra suggested.

"Well, I was working a new song...but its a special song. It's meant for one person to hear. Actually, I have a song I wrote last week called 'Gift of a Friend'. I wrote it for you and all of my friends from Camp Rock."

"You should sing that one."

"I think I will. I just hope I can really fly like a bird instead of freezing like a deer in the headlights up there," Mitchie groaned.

"You'll be fine, Mitch. Once you sing the first line, you're good," said a voice behind them.

Mitchie's eyes widened as she turned. Sierra gasped, and Mitchie squealed, "Jason!! What are you doing here?!"

"Well, I missed my friend," Jason said, carefully.

"I missed you too. I thought you guys were on tour!"

"We are, but I decided I wanted a break. I pulled a 'shane-moment'," Jason said chuckling.

"Please don't tell me you through a hissy fit because they made your coffee wrong," Mitchie giggled.

"Hey! I resent that!" Said a new voice, followed by Shane as he walked into the kitchen.

Sierra's eyes widened as Shane pulled Mitchie into a friendly hug. Then she couldn't help but giggle at the look on Jason's face which could only be described as pure jealousy.

"Well, Mitchie, I um wrote you a song," Jason said hurriedly, almost pulling Mitchie away from Shane (hahaha).

"Really, Jase?" Mitchie said, smiling at him.

"Yeah! Can we speak in private so I can play it for you?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure! Guys," Mitchie said turning to Shane and Sierra, "I'll be right back."

"Okay Mitch, take your time," Shane said, winking at Jason.

Once they were outside, Jason took his acoustic guitar and started strumming. Soon, he began to sing, catching Mitchie by surprise.

_London's nice but it's not sunny  
The desert's hot cause there's no rain  
You can laugh but it's not funny  
I found a place where my heart will stay_

_Tokyo's fast but I'm not winded  
New York's cash but that's ok  
Italy's a priceless memory  
Just go walk the streets of Spain_

_But I found  
That I left my heart  
In Camp Rock  
Left My heart  
In Camp Rock  
Left my love inside of her arms  
Yeah I left my heart  
In Camp Rock_

_In Camp Rock_

_shwee bee dee bee deeboo bow_

_Yeah I left my heart  
In Camp Rock_

"That's all I have, but I couldn't get it out of my head. But if it isn't good, I mean-" Jason started.

"Jason! It was good, I liked it," Mitchie interrupted.

"Really? I just never thought I could really sing, because I just never tried to sing an actual song, unless it was backup," Jason admitted.

"Jason, remember that question you aske dme a while back, at Camp Rock?"

"Yeah. Why?" Jason asked, looking at Mitchie.

"Well, I think I am ready for you to ask me again," Mitchie said quietly.

Jason beamed. "Mitchie, will you be my girlfriend?"

Mitchie smiled shyly. "Yes, I will."

Jason smiled at her and leaned forward, placing a small kiss on her............cheek. (I know, I'm horrible lol).

* * *

A/N: There you go! They are together!!!! Yay! REVIEW!!!!


End file.
